


special feature:  fan art by bunnimation!

by daalex



Series: Control [3]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/pseuds/daalex
Summary: p.s.  she also has a few other saucy Lore Olympus inspired pieces of art too.  find me on discord and i'll be happy to share ♥ or if you are in the fan-created fast pass group on facebook, they are sprinkled throughout.





	special feature:  fan art by bunnimation!

our conclusion is under way, my loves. but for the time being, please have this beautiful piece of art that was created by Bunnimation Artings, based upon the Control series! it's the first fan-art that i have ever received that was derived from something i have written, and I am absolutely honored. 

You can find more of Bunnimation's work here: [Bunnimation Artings](https://www.facebook.com/bunnimation/?tn-str=k*F)

Be sure to tell her that Dee sent you!

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. she also has a few other saucy Lore Olympus inspired pieces of art too. find me on discord and i'll be happy to share ♥ or if you are in the fan-created fast pass group on facebook, they are sprinkled throughout.


End file.
